Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to computerized systems and methods allocating and managing tables, seats, and other resources within of a commercial establishment.
Background Information
Commercial establishments, such as restaurants, bars, sporting venues, and performance venues, use various mechanisms to allocate and manage seating and table inventory. For example, a restaurant may create a table configuration (e.g., a floor plan) that includes ten tables with seating for two customers per table, ten tables with seating for four customers per table, and five tables with seating for eight customers per table. Despite the complexities in such floor plans, many restaurants continue to manage reservations and waitlists by manually estimating turnover and selecting available tables for assignment to parties. These manual processes, even when enhanced by computers, may result in an inefficient allocation of resources, which may frustrate customers, restaurant employees, and restaurant management.